


When Kaneki isn't home

by Nudelsuppe



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Hide hurts himself while trying to be cool, Kaneki has to take care of him, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudelsuppe/pseuds/Nudelsuppe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here he was, standing in the entrance to their apartment and not believing his eyes. The sight in front of him was unexpected and Kaneki couldn’t decide whether he should laugh or turn on his heels and slam the door behind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Kaneki isn't home

**Author's Note:**

> It's unbeta'd so I'm apologizing for any mistakes. 
> 
> I wrote this for [blackberrymilkshake](http://blackberrymilkshake.tumblr.com//). Please take a look at her amazing Hidekane drawings!!

It had been a bad idea to come home early from work.

 

Kaneki had planned it to be a surprise for his boyfriend as a reparation for not being there lately. Work at anteiku had been exhausting thanks to the many students who finallyfound their way to the café. The black-haired boy had to take over some shifts from Touka to be finally be able to go home earlier than usual.

 

Here he was, standing in the entrance to their apartment and not believing his eyes. The sight in front of him was unexpected and Kaneki couldn’t decide whether he should laugh or turn on his heels and slam the door behind him.

 

In contrast to the conflicted waiter, the blond seemed to have the time of his life. It looked like the hairbrush had become a microphone, while the sunglasses should add to his coolness. The white hemd he wore was loosely bottomed and one end was stuffed into his red underpants. Blond hair pointed into every direction while the most of it was hidden under…. wait, were that Kaneki’s boxershorts on Hide’s head?!

 

The music was roaring through the apartment and the black-haired boy recognized the song as Hide’s latest favourite. He didn’t quite understand every word but with the blond screaming the lyrics, he had an idea what the text was about.

 

Hide didn’t seem to have noticed his boyfriend standing in the door, was he still swinging his hips to the beat without a care. Kaneki couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend’s behaviour because really — no one could tell him that the blond was an actual 19 years old student.

 

The black-haired boy was pleased by just standing there while watching his friend making a fool out of himself. That was, until Hide decided to do something stupid.

 

The music had reached its peak and the blond jumped onto their table in the living room. He obviously hadn’t taken his weight into account and yelped as soon as the wood started cracking and giving in under the sudden pressure.

 

Kaneki cried out the blond’s name and rushed to his side, worrying about his best friend’s well-being. How could he let something like that happen?! He knew that Hide was careless, so why didn’t he announce himself and stopped him?! It was his fault that the blond got hurt, he was responsible for this mess. If Hide was wounded because the black-haired boy hadn’t interfered… Kaneki would never forgive himself.

 

Upon being close to his friend, Kaneki could see the scene more clearly. He cringed while eyeing the broken table, whose wooden splitter were dangerously close to his friend’s skin. One half of the table was lying on top of the blond’s chest, pinning him where he laid.

 

Hide’s groaning forced Kaneki to look away from the damage. His eyes were wandering to his friend’s body instead. The blond’s face was twisted into a grimace, his expression showed the pain he was currently experiencing. Kaneki couldn’t help but feel panic-stricken. What should he do? Call an ambulance? Get the first aid kit? Did they even had one?  _There should be one in the bathroom,_  Kaneki remembered. But could he left his friend alone? What if he was suffering from a concussion? What if—

 

“You’re… home early.”, the blond’s voice broke the silence and Kaneki’s trail of thoughts. A weak smile lingered on Hide’s lips and the black-haired boy never wanted to slap him that badly in his life before. How could his best friend still try to smile while being in pain? Kaneki wasn’t worth his efforts…

 

“I wanted to surprise you, idiot… Looks like you can’t manage without me, huh?”, the waiter spoke softly and tried to sound reassuring. He carefully lifted the half of the table for Hide to crawl away. It was heavy and Kaneki groaned in effort but luckily, the blond was fast to get away. With a relieved sigh Kaneki let go of the wood and crouched down next to his boyfriend.

 

As he had suspected, a few splitter had come into contact with Hide’s skin but he wasn’t seriously injured. The blond’s hand was rubbing his back in a soothing way and Kaneki knew that the fall must have hurt. The waiter closed his eyes and took a deep breath, thanking whoever made sure that nothing worse happened.

 

“I’ll be right back, getting the first aid kit.”, Kaneki said and made his way towards the bathroom. Rummaging through the cabinet, he was quick to find it and returned to his friend’s side.

 

Meanwhile Hide had sat up, eyeing his wounds. The black-haired boy took some bandages out of the kit, looking at the blond.

 

“Could you please take off your shirt? I want to examine your back.”, he whispered and couldn’t quite help the raising heat in his face. Averting his gaze, he hoped that Hide wouldn’t notice but the laughter indicated the opposite.

 

“Oh my, Kaneki. You could have just asked so. You don’t need such an excuse to admire my beautiful body, you know?”

 

Said one just rolled his eyes and waited till Hide obeyed. He was sitting behind the blond, looking at the damage which had been done to his back. There were several bruises but the hemd had prevented several cuts. Yet there were a few on his arms which had to get treated. Kaneki wouldn’t want to risk an infection.

 

The black-haired boy’s finger traced the wounds and jerked away upon hearing Hide wincing.

 

“Sorry.“ As careful as he could, he started taking care of the bruises. Minutes passed in silence and after some time Kaneki finished treating the wounds.

 

“You can turn around now. Let me see your arms.”

 

Hide did as he was told and sat across from his friend. Kaneki noticed that the blond wouldn’t met his eyes.  _He may feel embarrassed or guilty._

 

Before treating the cuts on his boyfriend’s arms, the black-haired boy took Hide’s face into his hands and kissed him softly. Insecure lips were moving against his and Kaneki could feel the other relaxing. The waiter pulled away and looked into brown eyes which reminded him of the sun’s warmth.

 

“I’m sorry for making you worry, Neki. I did something stupid.”, Hide sighed while averting his gaze. Kaneki smiled and pressed another kiss to the blond’s forehead before starting to sanitize the wounds on the arms. There weren’t many and the waiter was glad for it. He made sure to use the dinosaur bandaids Hide had bought months ago.

 

The blond couldn’t stop himself from laughing upon seeing the little dinosaurs covering his arms and Kaneki didn’t expect the other to hug him in the next moment, nuzzling into his neck.

 

“Thanks.” The voice was muffled but the black-haired boy could still make the words out. Little kisses were placed all over his collarbone and Kaneki started giggling. It wasn’t fair, Hide knew that he was ticklish.

 

“S-stop that, Hide. We still have to clean up. Looks like your stage debut hadn’t ended as expected, right?”

 

The boy froze in his arms and started to lean away, wide brown eyes meeting grey ones.

 

“You saw me?”

 

Kaneki didn’t answer but wiggled his eyebrows. His grin widened the moment the blond groaned while trying to hide his face in his hands.  

 

Deciding to stop teasing his boyfriend, the black-haired boy stood up and extended a hand for the other to take. Upon standing up, Hide winced and almost fell down again if it wasn’t for Kaneki to catch him in time.

 

“What’s wrong?!”, he asked worried and observed his best friend, looking for the source of pain.

 

“My ankle… I think it’s sprained.” Hide’s hand clutched the problematic spot as in hoping to soothing the pain this way.

 

Nodding, Kaneki put the blond’s arm around his neck, carrying most of his weight. He helped his friend reaching their room and sitting down on the bed. Crouching down, Kaneki examined the ankle. It looked swollen and Hide may be right about the spraining.

 

The black-haired boy was quick to get some ice from their fridge, wrapping it into a towel before placing it on the foot. Hide hissed at the contact but knew that the cold would help.

 

After making sure that all the wounds were treated, Kaneki finally sat down next to his boyfriend and hit him weakly.

 

“Don’t scare me like this ever again, okay?”, he said serious and watched his friend with an intense gaze . He had to make sure that Hide would never do something that carefree again.

 

“I’ll try not to, Neki…. But thank you. For worrying and taking care of me.”, the blond whispered.

 

“Always, idiot.”, the black-haired boy smiled while pulling the boxershorts on Hide’s head down, preventing him from seeing.

 

“W-what…?”

 

“And now Hide…. Care to tell me why the hell you’re wearing MY underpants on YOUR head?”, Kaneki asked in a teasing manner. He put his hands on his hips and tried his best to look angry.

 

His friend’s grin was shown upon pushing the pants up again, his laughter contained nothing like an apology.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!
> 
> my tumblr: my tumblr: [farbsturz](http://farbsturz.tumblr.com/)


End file.
